Training Adventures: Seireitou trains Ryuka, Kyashi and Evan
Setting Off Seireitou Hyuga, along with his students Kyashi Urami, Ryuka Uchiha and Evan Herane were walking along with way. Jake was also there, almost there to Dengai Port. Jake walked slowly behind them, "Goooooowwwd Are we there yet?" "Almost, about half an hour more" said seireitou, "lets pick it up!" said seireitou as he dashed ahead of them at high speed "I know, why are you guys so slow" Evan dashes in front of Seireitou. Kyashi's and Ryuka's eyes widened, before they took off after him at high speed. Jake kept up with Evan, "I prefer to think of it as pacing myself" He said sarcastically Kyosuke snickered. "That's right, brats, run like the wind!" He taunted. all 4 arrive at Dengai port, ahead of seireitou... "Its about time you guys got here" said seireitou sipping some sake. "Shut up!" Kyashi said vehemently, a vein popping in her head. "We're not as fast as you!" "Maybe not, but at the end of our training, you might be" said seireitou as he led them to a cruise boat. Ryuka rolled his eyes. "You two remind me of a married couple." He grumbled, earning him a smack on the head. "OW!" "Yes well, come along" said seireitou cough quietly while blushing "Don't pinch me I'm dreaming" Evan stares at the boat "I've never been on a cruise before." "A BOAT!!" Jake cried out in excitment "What fun this will be!" He ran torwards it "Come on I have never been on a boat, Hurry up hurry up!" "Wait" Evan stopped and stared at Seireitou " we are going on the boat right? "Don't get your underwear in a wad." Ryuka muttered, using quick speed to appear on the boat. "We're just beginning to go off the docks." Jake came behind Ryuka, "You always like this?" He said calming down and patted him on the back, "Lighten up you will get plenty strong in all do time my friend." "Take it easy, i just thought we might as well go to the Lost Lands in style" he said boarding the boat and giving everyone their tickets Cruise to Lost Lands Jake looked at the tickets and then at Seireitou, "Lost Lands huh? What kinda training can happen there?" He sat and waited for an answer Ryuka and Kyashi started to chat amongst themselves, although closely listening to Serieitou. "Well, in the Lost Lands, there are few ninja but, they go by a system known as "Chakra measurement", each chunin there has the power of a jonin here and every jonin there has the power of 2 kages here. The kages there can even almost match me, well, only Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki, the others i doubt, so, keep on your toes" said seireitou Ryuka's ears perked up. "If that's true, then why aren't the Chunins Jonin?" He thought, looking at Seireitou. "well, like i said, they go by "Chakra Measurement" and how many jutsus one knows, so someone who has great power but few jutsus would be marked as a genin or chunin when their power exceds that of a sannin, they take their ranking very seriously there" said seireitou "so why are we going there, I mean can't we just train here" Evan staring down at the water "well, if you traing and fight people over twice the skill of their rank, then you guys i turn will increase your training by 2 times, get it?" said seireitou "I get it" Evan replied as the boat sailed of. "well, guys, go off and have some fun, come 2 days, we are really getting to work" said seireitou smiling "alright" Evan jumps of the boat runing beside the ship, "Well you never said we couldn't train by ourselfs" "fine, but you''l regret it" said seireiotu smiling innocnetly Evan starts to pull ahead against the boat "I'll beat you there" he said Runing faster. Seireitou looks at him with comicly drawn eyes as Evan began to sink, "Did i forget to mention, that the Lost Lands has special water that abosrbs chakra and will take chakra away from you?" Evan grapples up on to the boat "Yes you did Forget"